


everything was beautiful, and nothing hurt

by Ethereally



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereally/pseuds/Ethereally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or, a sweeter picture of what could have been, a glimpse into a life that never was and a future that shone so brightly it had to burn itself out.</p><p>( to the parts of us that still believe in happy endings. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything was beautiful, and nothing hurt

neither matthew nor leila wear white. spies are all tainted, their bodies but mere tools for extracting information and obtaining data: for either of them to feign innocence would be to dishonor their careers. so he borrows a starched brown suit from lord eliwood, hastily flinging it on in the morning as he prepares for his big day. guy, his so-called best man, tells him he looks like a monkey in a circus as they leave the castle for the gardens. matthew nudges him in the rib, but he is not wrong.

the two meet the rest of his wedding party at the foot of castle ostia, including lord hector who whoops and claps matthew’s back and oswin who just smiles. matthew grins as he bumps hector’s fist against his, before they are led by a servant to their destination where their family and friends await. lucius is already standing at the altar, his own beloved sitting grumpily in the crowd. somehow matthew’s motely crew shuffles into place, his heart beating at a million miles per hour as he takes his spot in front. 

matthew does his best not to pace as ten minutes pass, then fifteen, peeking into the distance for a glimpse of leila. where is she? has she gotten cold feet? would she have have wanted a white wedding-- perhaps for the sake of tradition, or to live out some romantic childhood dream-- no. matthew takes a deep breath, allowing the cool spring air to suppress the butterflies in his stomach. the sun was bright and shining and leila was marrying him, her love for years and years. hopefully that would be enough. 

a glimpse of red hair in the distance, a beacon of fire and bright light.

matthew’s eyes widen in excitement. his chest is about to burst with hope. leila, in a pale purple dress, glides down the aisle, a crown of spring flowers resting on top of her veil. she is followed by priscilla and farina in matching outfits, red and white flowers also adorning their hair. he cannot help but cover his face in glee, a hot flush spreading across his cheeks, warmth flowing through his body as she continues to waltz down to the front, to him. 

they are wed under an oak tree in a sprawling garden, surrounded by red roses and family and friends. not bad, matthew supposes, for a pair of dirty spies. he clasps her hands in his as lucius begins to speak the rites, a soft hum in the background while his mind races at a million miles per hour. matthew hardly considers himself a romantic, but he may or may not blink back tears as leila smiles, looks straight into his eyes, and says yes. 

hector starts catcalling when matthew kisses his bride. serra cries from happiness when erk catches the bouquet. kent stumbles over his words when a marching band jig starts playing and he asks his lady lyndis to dance; lyn smiles coyly and pulls her best knight closer towards her in soft, unspoken agreement. leila too, smiling, tugs matthew onto the dance floor, and wraps her arms around him in embrace. he’s swelling in pride, she’s smiling with glee, the pain of the past melting by in seconds, moments, a faint shadow of the lingering hurt of the war. happiness is a warm glow spreading through his veins, a bright light at the end of the tunnel he thought he’d long since missed. 

he’s never learned how to dance, and neither has she. their first one is them laughing, stumbling over their own feet and copying hector or lyn through the corners of their eyes, but it’s perfect. they pull away from each other, still smiling. matthew gives her a gentle nudge.

“do you want to get some food, my bride? perhaps some wedding cake for the new mr. and mrs.?” 

leila’s smile spreads into a wicked grin, and her fingers wrap around matthew’s wrist. she pulls her now-husband in closer to her, whispering coyly in his ear. 

“i think we’re done here.” 

matthew’s eyes narrow with confusion, brow furrowing with wonder. it is only after leila nudges him in the side that he realizes just exactly what she means, and he can’t help but laugh. 

“of course, my beautiful bride,” he says, winking. leila gives his wrist a gentle squeeze, gesturing to the castle where their bedchamber awaits. giggling and smiling like a pair of children pardoned from schoolwork, wife and husband escape their wedding to continue the festivities, but alone.

**Author's Note:**

> for diogenon on tumblr. i'm so sorry this is so short, and so late, but i hope you like it.
> 
> happy nagamas, and thank you for giving me the chance to write my otp. <3


End file.
